


moments i missed

by pastelskrulls



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Missing Scene, Post-Young Avengers Vol. 2 (2013), Tommy and Billy actually acting like twins, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelskrulls/pseuds/pastelskrulls
Summary: Tommy hasn’t been great with keeping people around, but he’d be damned if he lost Billy, too.





	moments i missed

**Author's Note:**

> marvel is a bunch of fools who hate sibling bonding

Tommy wasn’t good with people. He wasn’t good with trusting them, getting close to them, or talking to them. He never had been. But somehow, talking to Billy was so much easier. It was like they’d known each all their lives. He would never say it out loud, but he was his best friend, and he would do anything for him.

So, when Kate pulled him to the side in the dark after-haze of their ‘We Defeated The Evil Parasite And, Oh Yeah, Rescued Tommy’ party, saying she had to talk to him about Billy, he was worried. And when she quietly told him, voice gentle, as though he would break, about watching Billy pull a gun off thewall and aim it at his own head, he nearly broke the table they had huddled over.

“What do you mean?” He asked, fuming, feeling ready to explode.

“That’s not all,” Kate whispered. She grimaced and steeled herself, as though preparing for a firefight. “Apparently, he tried to do it earlier, like, when Mother first started hunting us.” She winced as she watched Tommy, who was pretty sure his horror was showing on his face.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, because all of a sudden it was like he was watching Billy sit by the window day in and day out, helplessness and guilt crashing over him in equal measure. And now his best friend, his only real family, the only one he hadn’t managed to drive away, was back there. Back in that awful place, where Tommy could never help.

And then the spell was broken, and he was moving through the still crowd of people, as fast as he could. The world had slowed to a stop around him as he focused in on Billy, who was currently standing next to the punch bowl. He was still alive, still breathing. Tommy skidded to a stop in front of him, creating a short gust of wind enough to ripple the punch.

“Whoa, Tommy what’s-” Billy started, smirk already forming on his lips.

Tommy threw his arms around Billy, cutting off any jokes. He buried his face into the other boy’s shoulder, assuring himself he was still there.

“Are, are you okay?” Billy asked. His hands were hovering over Tommy’s back, unsure and hesitant.

“Kate told me you tried to kill yourself,” Tommy whispered. He could feel Billy wince underneath him and lifted his head to look him in the eyes. He kept his hands planted on Billy’s shoulders, trying not to let the guilty expression hurt, though it twisted like a knife.

“Kate shouldn’t have told you that,” Billy said.

“So it’s not true?” He knew as soon as he asked that it was. He had seen Billy’s face. He quashed down the hope in his stomach.

“No, it,” Billy took a breath. “It is, but she shouldn’t be worrying you. I shouldn’t be worrying you.” He said.

“Hey,” Tommy dropped a hand from his brother’s shoulder and grabbed his hand. “I’d much rather have you worrying me than have you be dead.”

Billy smiled, and this time he was the one to wrap Tommy up in a hug. “You’re the best,” he said.

“Well, obviously,” Tommy replied. But he still hugged back just as fiercely. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Of course I know that, Tommy. It’s hard for me talk about this stuff. Kate only knows cause she was there. I haven’t even told Teddy.” He pulled back, going rigid. “I haven’t even told Teddy, and if Kate told you,” he trailed off. “Oh no. Oh God this isn’t good.”

“It’ll be okay, I’ll um- I’ll go make sure Kate doesn’t tell him. You can talk to him later, okay?” Billy nodded and fell into his arms again. They stayed like that for a while, as the party died down around them.

This time, Tommy pulled away, jerking his head towards where Kate was standing, lazily stirring a martini and leaning against the wall. “I better go make sure Kate doesn’t, y’know.” Billy nodded again, smile back in full force.

“Teddy should be back soon, do you wanna hang out tomorrow? We could go to Midtown, my treat.”

“Man, you are such a fucking nerd!”

“Watch your fucking language, Shepherd,” Billy warned, earning a cackle from Tommy.

“Alright, Midtown, your treat. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He turned and ran, leaving Billy to be welcomed into Teddy’s arms. Tommy wasn’t great with people, sure, but he was great with Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at scarrletwiccan


End file.
